Piper Gives Birth To Melinda
by ChibiTrunks10490
Summary: It's about when piper gives birth to her new baby gurl Melinda
1. Default Chapter

Piper Gives Birth To Melinda   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Piper was walking through the house yelling "phoebe where are you I need to go get my monthly check up with Ava and I need you to drive while I rest." She could not find Phoebe she decided to take her car and just drive to Ava's trailer doctor's office but there was one problem where the hell was the doctors office only Phoebe and Paige knew where it was. So she called Paige on her cell phone but it wasn't responsive and could not contact Paige or Phoebe so she had no idea where the hell they were or where Ava's doctor office would be so she decided just to drive around. So she then noticed that she had contractions and she started to yell "holy Shit Bitch that hurts bad baby!" as she said angrily. As then she went straight to the hospital noticing it was happening every 5 minutes. So she speed up so fast that a cop stopped her and asked "What's the hurry miss?" the officer said calmly. Then piper opened her mouth and replied "I'm in Labor right now" she said frustrated and in pain from the baby. The officer started to go faster "Ma'am I will give you a police escort to the hospital just let your car follow my car and you will get to the hospital in no time." Now, Piper started to feel relived as she neared the hospital as then she went into the emergency space and ran into the emergency room and yelled "Help I'm in Labor!" Then 7 nurses ran to her aid and set her down on a stretcher and directly took her to the maternity ward and into the delivery room to give her soon baby girl Melinda. Then a doctor came in with gloves and a face mask with the proper surgery attire. The doctor said" Where's your husband miss?" as he said looking at her straight in the face. Then Piper opened her mouth and said "He's out somewhere." she said frustrated that Leo wasn't there to be with her on this special occasion. The doctor opened his mouth to reply to what she said "so you will be having this baby along miss." She started to talk in reply "yes I am." So then the doctors said "Open your legs out it's time to give birth to you baby." Then she did what the doctor did and started to push when he commanded. Then in a couple of seconds Piper was holding her new baby girl so she then waited to call for Leo so he may come and see his daughter which he wasn't here for her delivery. She then opened her mouth to yell his name "Leo!" she said angrily and frustrated. Then Leo orbed in to see that Piper already gave birth to this beautiful baby girl. So then he started to speak to Piper "I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner but now I'm here what are we going to name the baby sweetheart." Piper opened her out and began to speak "How about Melinda?" Leo then nods his head in agreement "Melinda Is fine." He said then "Her full name will be Melinda Wyatt Halliwell." Piper then nodded in agreement and smiled to Leo in adoration and then the doctor came in to the room "I see your husband is here no so you may sign your wife's release form and as well your baby's" So then he did as he was recommended but didn't sign his real name instead he signed Leo Halliwell because Piper had said she was Mrs. Halliwell. So then they went home and started the enjoyment of raising a girl through life. 


	2. The First Day Of Motherhood

Charmed-Piper and Melinda Home Forever  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Piper is home today with Melinda she is enjoying the first day of motherhood after she gave birth to the beautiful baby Melinda. Of Course the first day is always hard piper had feed her at a rhythmic time as the her friends advised her to do. Piper was upset that she could not have time to herself but still she was very happy to be a mother. As then Leo orbed in out of no where and said "Hey Honey, how's the baby?" as then piper opened her mouth to speak as then the baby started to cry like this "wah wahhhh wahhh huh wahhh huh wahhh" So then piper said to Leo "Can't you tell." she had her eyes on him the whole time was about to yell at Leo for asking such a stupid question as then Melinda started to cough and every time she would cough she would blow something up. This was very exciting but still scary because if the baby were to blow something up while a not supernatural person or mortal or as in charmed an innocent was to learn about their wiccan ways they'd be done for. So then piper open up her mouth to talk to Leo as she heard Phoebe come into the front door. Phoebe opened her mouth and let out "Is anyone home…and can anyone help with my packages these are quite heavy for a little young lady like me." she declared and probably the only person that would help would be Leo. So then Piper said to Leo "go and help her now." she said commanding him to leave the kitchen as well. He was her whitelighter as well as her husband who had to leave the house so often to please the Elders who did not want them to have the baby yet not even to get married. As if they had a child when Paige was born they would have had to get rid of it before the Elders had changed the rules because Piper and Leo were madly in love and the Elders could not them apart so they had to change the rule. Then the baby started to cry very loudly as Piper was now annoyed every five minutes carrying the baby to make stop crying. As then piper started to see what was wrong this time and she finally figured it out and it was a dirty diaper. So she then called Leo and told him to come and help her change a diaper for the baby since he had never seen Piper do it she would like for him to suffer the consequences of not helping with the baby. Now she was going to make him pay for all the times he went off to see the Elders instead of stay there with them to take care of the baby and as well she was now very angry and she started to bark out orders. "Ok you must now take off her diaper and change her without my help!" she said angrily at him. Leo looked at her surprised to see her angry the way she was now he was scared at this point no one knew Piper when she got very, very angry. She was a nice person at times and other a complete witch he was really surprised but still he did what her command said and finished. So he then now let the baby girl sit in her play pen now as she sat their playing with her different color balls each marked with a letter of her name her favorite one was her blue ball with the initials MWH she loved it so much she never left the house with it but now they would start on another day of fun as the whole family went to sleep and they will start a new day where the world is all screwed up. 


End file.
